


8. Heated Kiss

by Danny_droid



Series: 12 Kisses Challenge (April 2019) [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Public Blow Jobs, Sassy, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: Gavin and Nines play a match of Laser Tag after work, which ends up with blowjobs behind the dark walls of the arena.[12 Kisses Challenge - Day 8]





	8. Heated Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo! I really wanted to post this fic yesterday, but I couldn't... I'm so sorry :/ I have a good excuse though: two of my cousins (one of them is 2yo and the other is 11yo) spent the day at my place, so I couldn't be writing/posting mild porn with them here.
> 
> Anyways, [this is the main prompt](https://wyseink.tumblr.com/post/169447349295/kiss-prompts-for-writers-and-artists) and I used [this extra prompt](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/32/62/e5/3262e5818b3761f7790e0bbdd65dadb2.jpg?b=t).
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> PS: I never played Laser Tag in my life (but I'd love to), so I had to use [this](https://lasertagsource.com/games-and-rules/), [this](https://hobbylark.com/party-games/Ultimate-Laser-Tag-Guide-for-Newbies) and [this](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laser_tag) to make sure the basic rules were "correct". Also, I know that, in Laser Tag, they don't "warn" who's out and who's still playing (at least I think they don't?), but this story is in 2039/2040 so I thought it'd be a nice "touch" to do so - you'll understand what I mean once you're reading.

The sun had just set in the horizon and two men were inside an automatized cab, on their way to a... _new challenge_.

 

Nines sighed and checked his internal clock – _20:12:07_. Gavin had suggested a new experience for them – play a match of Laser Tag. Recently, a Laser Tag arena had opened and it happens that Gavin knew the owner of the place, so he managed to get tickets for himself and his boyfriend. It was Nines’s first time playing that game and he had to admit he was nervous, he’d done some research on it – even downloaded the blueprints of the building –, though he still felt... _skeptical_ about the situation.

 

They were almost arriving at the arena – _20:28:19_ – so Nines decided to do a re-check of the rules and the blueprints.

 

A hand on his thigh took the android off his _daydreaming_. “Hey, why are you so stiff? Relax, it's gonna be fun,” Gavin tried to reassure his boyfriend, leaning in to press a kiss on the android’s cheek.

 

Nines smiled at the man and nodded. “I just want to make sure everything will work out perfectly.”

 

“And it will, Nines,” Gavin confirmed. “ _Honestly_ , you’re more nervous to be playing a game with me than when you’re arresting criminals.”

 

Nines huffed, LED spinning yellow. “I’m _not_ nervous, Gavin. Where did you even get that idea?”

 

“Whatever you say, babe,” the detective snickered. “We’re here.”

 

Nines took a deep breath and exited the vehicle, following his – very excited – boyfriend. Gavin was already talking with a man once Nines approached them and, doing a quick scan on that man, he came to the conclusion he was the owner of that arena – Carlos Morin.

 

“Gav, it’s good to see you again!” Carlos hugged the detective.

 

“I can say the same thing. Lookin’ fine, aren’t ya, Carly-boy?” Gavin teased, hugging his friend back.

 

“Y’know how it is. So, this is your ‘droid, huh?”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Morin,” said Nines, extending his hand to the man. “My name is Richard.”

 

“Oh, I _know_ your name. Honestly, I know _a lot_ about you,” Carlos _accepted_ the handshake, however he received an inquisitive look from Nines. “You see, since I came back to Detroit and found Gav, he _won’t_ shut up about you. Dude, I’ve known this asshole since high school and I’d _never_ seen him like that. You _really_ stole his heart, huh?”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Gavin _ordered_ , punching Carlos’s shoulder lightly. “Just take the tickets and let us in, ‘kay?”

 

Carlos smirked. “ _Heh_ , it’s _always_ been _so_ easy to push your buttons. But, out of respect for your tall, dark and handsome boyfriend, I’ll stop teasing you,” he winked. “For now,” the man let the two detectives inside and led them to a room where all the needed equipment was – as long as some other people. “Okay, here we have my associate and best friend Peter Williams, who will inform you the rules and help you ‘dress up’.”

 

“Hello everyone,” Peter addressed the players. “I’m Peter Williams, just like Carlos said. Tonight, we’ll just have two teams, being the Red Team and the Blue Team. Each team will consist of five players, so I ask you to make your decisions towards who you want as your partner right now.”

 

After some time, the teams were created.

 

“Alright, the Blue Team is consisted of Eliza Gordon, John Gordon, Martha Blocks, Richard and Summer Wilson. Is that correct?” everyone confirmed, so Peter could proceed to the members of the Red Team. “So, the Red Team’s members are Adam Smith, Alexa Smith, Carmen Moore, Gavin Reed and Roger. Is that correct?” once again, everyone confirmed the information.

 

“Hm, I’m surprised Gav and Richard stayed in different teams,” Carlos commented.

 

“What can I say?” a playful smirk played on Gavin’s lips. “Nines sure _loves_ a challenge.”

 

“Is it going to be a challenge for me or for _you_?” Nines also smirked at his boyfriend, eyebrow arched.

 

“ _Ohh_ , you’re _so_ asking for it,” the detective approached the android. “Tell you what, I am _so_ going to kick your ass. You just wait for it.”

 

“Hm, are you, now?” Nines brought his face closer to Gavin’s, looking in those grey eyes in a challenging way. “We’ll see,” he whispered in the man’s ear.

 

“ _Oof_ , there's a _lot_ of sexual tension between these two,” said _someone_ – who Nines identified as being Summer Wilson.

 

“You didn’t even see half of it,” Carlos mumbled. “Alright, guys. You’ll solve all your sexual desires later, now get ready for the game.”

 

They did so. Peter explained the rules to the players and both teams dressed up their vests and guns, ready to play.

 

**~x~**

 

Nines hid behind a wall and shot just in time as a member from the Red Team approached him.

 

A warning was heard on the arena: **_“Carmen Moore is out.”_**

 

Nines chuckled when he remembered the words a member of his team had said “This warnings almost look like what’d happen in _The Hunger Games_ when someone died.” A quick research had informed Nines that _The Hunger Games_ was a movie back from 2012, where young people had to fight to death.

 

Another warning was heard: **_“Out players from Blue Team: Eliza Gordon, John Gordon, Summer Wilson. Out players from Red Team: Alexa Smith, Carmen Moore. Survivors from Blue Team: Martha Blocks, Richard. Survivors from Red Team: Adam Smith, Gavin Reed, Roger. As for now, the Red Team is winning.”_**

 

The Red Team was winning? Nines couldn’t let that happen! At least, Gavin was still in the game, so the android could _have his way_ with the man. He walked a few more feet until he heard footsteps approaching him.

 

Gavin walked confidently towards Nines, a wicked grin playing on his lips. “I found you at last.”

 

“I could say the same thing,” Nines looked at Gavin, gun in hand.

 

The detective played with his own gun, hips swaying as he walked closer to the android. He made Nines walk back until he was pressed up against a nearby wall. Darkness surrounded them, except for the neon colors of their vests.

 

“So,” Gavin whispered into Nines’s ear. “Do you regret not staying in the same team as me, now?” he bit the android’s ear lightly, a hand coming up to his chest. Gavin put his free arm around Nines’s neck, licking and nibbling at it, bringing his crotch towards the other.

 

“Not one bit,” affirmed Nines, voice husky with desire. Both men locked their eyes, _want_ burning behind them. Nines reached down to grab Gavin’s ass and squeeze it hard, bringing the detective closer to himself. Their hardening cocks rubbed together through their clothing and that made both of them gasp.

 

Gavin groaned and finally locked his lips with Nines’s, tongues joining in a battle for dominance. They stayed a long time kissing, breathing the same air, until Gavin opened Nines’s pants and quickly took the android’s dick into his mouth.

 

“ _Ahh_ , Gavin,” Nines moaned, pulling at the man’s mischievous hair. _Damn_ , that man sure _knew_ how to work his tongue. “Did I ever tell you you give the best blowjobs in the world?”

 

Gavin smirked, licking the vein of the hard dick on his hand and kissing the tip of it. “Only every time I suck you off.”

 

“Yet, if feels like I haven’t told you that enough.”

 

“I guess I should blow you more often, then,” with a wink, the man put that delicious cock inside his mouth again, making sure to work his tongue in _that_ _way_ that he _knew_ drove the android insane. It didn’t take too long before warm shots of cum covered his mouth and he made sure to drink it all, grey eyes locked with ice-blue ones. “On a scale of one to ten, how good was this blowjob?”

 

“Twenty,” Nines grabbed Gavin’s neck and pulled him up for a long, deep kiss.

 

“I’m glad you liked it,” the man helped Nines _fix_ himself. “Oh, I just remembered!” he received an inquisitive look from his boyfriend. Grabbing his laser tag gun – that had been left against the wall – Gavin shot Nines. “I was forgetting _this_.”

 

It was rare to see Richard, the all-powerful RK900, speechless and flabbergasted, but that’s _exactly_ what was happening. “You – You gave me a blowjob as a way to distract me, so you could declassify me?!”

 

“That’s a way to put it,” Gavin provoked. “Also, your cock is _very_ tasty and you got some well-deserved relief. I’d say it's a win-win situation.”

 

**_“Richard is out.”_ **

 

The android stood there, eyes wide in awe as he watched Gavin leave, hips swaying in a teasing, confident way. Before getting off of the android’s view, the human winked at Nines, grin on his face.

 

 _Mission failed._ Nines quickly dismissed that warning, a smirk playing on his own lips. That sassy detective sure was _something else_ , he could drive the android insane _so_ easily.

 

Nines loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are my life force <3
> 
> Later today, the 9th prompt will be posted. Stay tuned!
> 
> (Instagram and Twitter: @danny_droid_ao3)  
> (PS: you don't need an account to give kudos xoxo)


End file.
